Randy Cunningham
Randall "Randy" Cunningham is a 9th grade student, Norrisville Ninja at Norrisville High, and the protagonist of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. Personality Randy is an average high school kid who tries to fit in with the popular crowd and be cool. There are many times where he engages in dubious acts that could possibly get him into a lot of trouble, like crashing Bash's party ("House of 1,000 Boogers"), spitting into a volcano ("Monster Dump"), and using the Ninja powers to fix a science project ("Dawn of the Driscoll"). Often he forgets that his actions have consequences which can result in major problems for himself and the people around him. As time goes on, though, he realizes when the situation is his fault, and takes responsibility to fix it as much as possible. He is apparently not very smart, as seen in especially science class, or he could just be lazy (it is also possible he has ADD or ADHD as those are referenced in the first 30 Seconds to Math song). Despite his ignorance, he is quick-witted in ninja situations, creating techniques, and normal life situations. He can be inconsiderate, impatient, and a bit bossy in his attitude with the NinjaNomicon, but is a loyal friend and has the heart of a hero, the perfect ideals of a Ninja. He also keeps his promises, for example, when Howard asked him to promise to stay in the locker for ten seconds after Howard leaves and he did even though Howard farted and closed the locker door on him. Howard can be troublesome and rude, but fortunately Randy is usually forgiving toward Howard's actions. He can treat Howard unfairly or neglectfully at times, as when he said Howard didn't have any understanding of having a duty, but he does his best to make it up, and works hard at balancing their friendship and his vocation as the Ninja. When Randy gained the mask and became the Ninja, he thought the position would be all butt-kicking and hitting, but discovers it is very hard fighting against robots and monsters, and soon gets used to it. He becomes quite serious at his profession, which strains and sometimes nearly breaks his friendship with Howard. Ever since becoming the Ninja, he grows more mature bit by bit in each episode as a result of the lessons he learns and understands from the Nomicon. Appearance Physical Appearance Randy is very trimly built, in contrast to his best friend Howard. Randy is also somewhat taller. He has naturally Tyrian purple hair and sapphire blue eyes. Comparing his shirtless physique as shown first in "Got Stank" and later in "Ninja Camp," he seems to have gained some muscle, probably because of his ninja duties. Clothing Randy is always (except as the Ninja) seen wearing a red McTop with a white stripe that angles up to form the same "Greek key" symbol which is found on the cover of the NinjaNomicon and the Ninja Suit. He also has a grey McHoodie that has wavy sleeves and pockets. He wears black McSkinnies that fit very well with the rest of his outfit. He is seen wearing purple zip-up McKicks. In winter he also wears a dark teal, fur-lined hooded jacket, though in "Debbie Meddle" he was imprudent enough to wear a black jacket with red piping and a red scarf, with the Ninja mask worn on his head like a stocking cap. Trivia *In McFear Factor, Randy's secret fear, which is (Alektorophobia) chickens and roosters. Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Males Category:American Characters Category:MAD Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Singing Characters Category:Musicians Category:Warriors Category:Protagonists Category:Disney Characters Category:Students Category:Lovers Category:Swordsmen Category:15 year olds Category:Characters voiced by Ben Schwartz Category:Dark Purple Hair Category:Red Stripes Category:Blue eyes Category:Purple Shoes Category:White Shoes